No One's Future
by the Chronic Meltdown
Summary: When Alicia died, a part of her never really disappeared. Magic never truly fades away. -Sequel to Systematic Breakdown. NanoFate, AliHayate.- Precia finds Al Hazard and rewrites the world with the help of a little voice in the back of her head. Alicia.


No One's Future

"_Magic never truly fades away."_

**Prologue**

The moment Fate died, Precia Testarossa felt it. Could almost _see it_ convulsing on the bed and feel its heart failing.

She felt the pain of losing a familiar, the invisible strings tied to her linker core –to her heart – sawed loose in a savage manner. It had been like seeing Alicia die all over again, with the taste of ashes in her mouth and that imbecile, Scaglietti, at her side. It had been like hearing the TSAB deny her the chance to bring her child back to life, again, as though she were only being allowed to relive the most excruciating moments of her life, moments which had, even then, tasted of impending failure.

So Precia Testarossa hated Fate, but felt impossibly sad when she died.

Throughout the years, after she had fallen through the void and had accidentally stumbled across the very thing she had been looking for, she had been working to bring Alicia back to life. Al Hazard had been a place of great technology, and she had found something even better than what she had once hoped for. But because she had been alone, and despite the fact that she was a genius, –or perhaps because of it – it took her years to adjust the machines to her needs. It took her more than a decade to program everything the way it needed to be, to crack codes, to figure out functions, to understand even the most impossible of minutia.

All that work, only to doubt in her abilities, right when everything had been ready.

After all, hadn't Project F's greatest result – the so called perfect clone – been Fate herself? So what, exactly, was she supposed to think when she could _feel_ the thing, when she could feel _Fate_, unraveling from the inside? They had gone wrong, somewhere, in the formula. Gone wrong, and there she was, attempting something that others deemed impossible, attempting something that could just as easily kill her as it could grant her desires.

So she went over everything, again and again and again, with the unnerving, jerking focus of someone slightly off kilter. And, finding nothing wrong with her calculations, declared herself insane.

There had never been anything to worry about. She was, intellectually, at her prime. No one could have possibly done it better. It would work, and work correctly. Of that, she was sure.

So she started the machine.

She would rewrite the world. Everything. She would change it, warp it, and make it ideal. She would twist and turn screws and bolts, and would hammer in nails, and would take out splinters, and would remove gauze and bandages because they were no longer necessary. She would rewrite the world to her image.

Like a god.

Precia Testarossa hated Fate, so her dreams did not include her.

But magic never truly fades away, so when Alicia died, a part of her didn't.

And so the little voice at the back of Precia's head persuaded her to do and not do a great many things that she had once dreamed of doing. Persuaded her to do a great many good things, like, say, change the world in its favor, so that it would hold everything the little voice had ever wanted.

**A/N: **

Just the prologue. It's also the sequel to Systematic Breakdown, so if you haven't read that, I advise that you do. It's imperative that you do, actually, or else you're bound to be pretty lost.

But, yeah. I got slapped in the face by inspiration about five minutes ago, and this is what came out. It's kind of...scrappy...and more of a bad draft than anything else, but it'll get better. It always does.

By the way...I'm sorry. D: I haven't forgotten about my fics for this fandom. I've missed it. And anyway, I have made some actual progress with Psychoanalyzing Literature, so expect an update. Soon. Also, if any of you are from the Mai Hime fandom- I also have updates for that. Saki, anyone? xD I'm very into it, recently, so watch it if you haven't, and join the ranks of the fangirl/boys. If you want. I mean, no pressure.

xD; My loyalty is still with NanoFate, though. I swear.

Feedback is love. :D?


End file.
